Der Liebeslehrer
by Blackball
Summary: Kai ist unsterblich verliebt und will diesen Mann für sich gewinnen. Doch leider geht das nur wenn Masa ihm ein wenig in Sachen Sex unter die Arme greift.


Der Liebeslehrer

**Der Liebeslehrer**

Kai saß auf der schwarzen matten Ledercouch im Wohnzimmer der Residenz und blickte aus der großen Fensterfront hinaus in den Garten. Es war Nachmittag und dennoch war es trübe draußen.

Die dicken Schneewolken hatten sich schon vor Stunden vor die Sonne gedrängt.

Wie gebannt starrte Kai hinaus und sah den kleinen Flocken beim fallen zu. Ein leises schweres seufzten kam über seine Lippen und er richtete sich ein wenig auf um nach seiner Tasse gefüllt mit Tee zu greifen. Gedankenverloren trank er einen kleinen Schluck, stellte die Tasse wieder zurück und lehnte sich wieder nach hinten. Er zog die Decke ein wenig enger an sich ran und dachte über den gestrigen Tag nach.

Wie konnte er so dumm sein und glauben, dass sein Liebesgeständnis Wirkung zeigen würde. Was hatte er erwartet? Vieles, aber nicht das. Wie oft hatten Kais Kollegen ihn vorgewarnt, dass es so ausgehen würde, hätte Kai ihnen geglaubt, dann würde er jetzt nicht in dieser misslichen Lage stecken. HA, ich bin ja selbst schuld, dachte er und schloss die Augen.

Seit gut einem halben Jahr arbeitet Kai nun für eine kleine aber dennoch sehr hoch angesehene Programmierer Firma in Osaka. Nachdem sein Vater gestorben war und Masa nun dessen Posten eingenommen hatte, wagte er es zurück nach Osaka zu kommen. Kai hatte sich schon am dritten Tag in seinen Boss verschossen. Eine Woche später dann, bekam es einer seiner neuen Freunde, welcher dort auch arbeiten mit. Dieser warnte ihn ausdrücklich vor Rino, Kais Boss. Er erzählte Kai nach welchen Schemen Rino sich seine Liebhaber aussuchte.

Kai schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran wie sehr er sich damals gefreut hatte zu hören das Rino Schwul war. Durch die Freude jedoch gingen die Worte seines Kollegen und Freundes ins eine Ohr rein und durchs andere wieder raus. Und nun…

„So was passiert auch nur mir…", fluchte Kai leise vor sich hin, griff erneut nach der Tasse und trank diese leer.

„Was passiert nur dir?" Masa betrat das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Ach nichts!" Kai seufzte und sah wieder aus dem großen Fenster.

Kritisch musterte Masa den Blonden einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er sich leise räusperte und meinte „Für nichts, bist du aber ganz schön schlecht gelaunt!". Entweder, brach jetzt ein Donnerwetter los, oder Kai würde diese Aussage ignorieren. So dachte Masa zumindest.

Falsch gedacht. Kai machte nichts von beiden. „Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt ich bin deprimiert!" erklärte er dem Älteren und sah in nun an.

„Und weswegen", wollte Masa wissen und machte es sich etwas gemütlicher auf der Couch. „Ach…unwichtig!" Kai winkte ab und versuchte zu lächeln. „Manchmal hilft es wenn man drüber redet Kai….vielleicht kann ich dir helfen!" Deutlich konnte man Masas Besorgnis sehen. Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. „Du würdest dich entweder tot lachen, oder mich für wahnsinnig erklären…", Kai winkte ab, schlug die Decke bei Seite, stand auf und wollte das Wohnzimmer verlassen. Doch Masa griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zurück auf die Couch. „Ich werde weder lachen noch sonst was…", versuchte er den Jüngeren zu beruhigen. „Ach und das weißt du jetzt schon!" Kai seufzte schwer und deckte sich wieder zu. „Ja, denn ich sehe wie sehr es dich beschäftigt…glaubst du dann würde ich dich auslachen!"

Nein, dass glaubte Kai nicht. Aber ihm war das alles nun doch ein wenig peinlich. Einige Zeit schwiegen beide sich an, bis Kai allen Mut zusammen gesammelt hatte. „Weißt du… ich hab dir doch schon öfters von meinem Boss erzählt!" Begann Kai und räusperte sich leise. „Rino?" Hakte Masa nach und Kai nickte. „Naja…er ist überaus nett und auch sehr hilfsbereit…und irgendwie mag ich ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr…viel mehr als ich vielleicht sollte…", Masa wollte gerade etwas sagen als Kai ihm mit einem Blick klar machte, dass er still sein sollte, also schwieg der Yakuza.

„Kazumi, also mein Kollege mit dem ich immer zusammen arbeite, hat das wohl auch gemerkt und durch ihn habe ich auch erfahren das Rino auf Männer steht…naja das hat meiner ich nenn es mal –Vernarrtheit- nicht gerade etwas entgegengesetzt. Im Gegenteil! Aber er warnte mich auch vor ihm und seinen etwas abnormalen Auswahlverfahren nach dem Mann seiner Träume…", Kai verdrehte die Augen.

„Was für ein Auswahlverfahren?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah Kai mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Neugier an. „Naja…Rino sucht sich seinen festen Lover wohl nach dem können im Bett aus…", erklärte Kai kurz und irgendwie leicht beschämt. Masa gluckste leise und verkniff sich bei Kais strengen Blick ein grinsen. „Keinen Ton will ich von dir hören!" Drohte der Blonde und erzählte dann weiter. „Naja diese Warnung habe ich nicht für so ganz reell gehalten…aber…", Kai brach ab. „Aber?" Masa musste zugeben, jetzt war er doch überaus neugierig. „Naja…aber…jetzt weiß ich das er es ernst meinte…!".

Einen Moment trat stille ein. „Du hast also mit deinem Boss geschlafen in der Hoffnung dass du nun mit ihm zusammen kommst, aber für ihn war es nur eine Nacht!" Schlussfolgerte Masa bei Kais mieser Laune. Kai schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Was?! Schwachsinn…! Das nicht…aber…", erneut brach Kai ab und Masa verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Kai, willst du das ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe…sag schon was los ist!" Bat Masa ihn und lächelte sanft. „Och, dass wird dir schon nicht passieren…", Kai grinste. „…nun ja…ich hab Rino die letzten Wochen beobachtet, ein Paar mal mit ihm geredet und wir waren ja auch zwei, dreimal weg was trinken…und ich hab mich wirklich in ihn verliebt…seine Art die ist einfach…ach ich weiß nicht, dass kann ich nicht beschreiben…", „Du magst ihn eben!" Mit diesen Worten gab Masa Kai zu verstehen, dass er nicht die passenden Worte für seine Gefühle suchen musste. Kai nickte kurz. „Ja und gestern… hab ich ihm das auch gesagt".

Ohoh, dachte Masa und seufzte. „Wie hat er reagiert?". Kai lachte höhnisch auf. „Er fragte mich ob ich wüsste, nach was er seinen Geliebten aussuchen würde… ich hab darauf nur genickt und er grinste breit, zog mich in seinen Arm und sah mir tief in die Augen…oh man…seine Augen …hach jaa…", Kai dachte an diese wunderschönen blauen Augen die ihn einladend ansahen. „…Tja…und dann sagte er – Beweis mir dein können und versüß mir den Weihnachtsabend im Hotel!"

Kai zog die Beine an, verschränkte die Arme über seinen Knien und legte den Kopf drauf. Ziemlich verzweifelt sah er zu Masa, der ihn doch leicht amüsiert ansah. Als Masa Kais Blick bemerkte, riss sich zusammen. „Also, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich es ziemlich arrogant finde, sich nach solch einem Schema einen Partner fürs Leben auszusuchen…frage ich mich…wo das Problem liegt…also wenn du ihn magst…nun ja…", ich bin lieber Still, dachte Masa und sah nun kurz aus dem Fenster.

„Ach die Art wie er das macht ist mir schon fast egal…", sagte Kai leise. Denn es war ihm wirklich egal, solange er auf diese Art und weise bei Rino landen konnte. „Aber?" hakte der Yakuza nach und richtete sich auf. „Tja…viel kann ich ihm nicht bieten…ich hab keinerlei Erfahrung, also kann ich mir das abschminken…aus und vorbei…wieder ein Fall von –Kai verträumt sich seine Zukunft-…ach Mensch und ich Idiot hab von meinen Gefühlen verblende, großkotzig gesagt, dass er sich für die Nacht schon mal gut ausruhen soll…!"

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich wieder zu dem Blondschopf um und musterte ihn kritisch. „Du hast was gesagt?" Wollte er wissen. „Du hasst mich schon verstanden…und jetzt kann ich sehen wie ich aus der Lage wieder raus komme…so oder so ist klar… den Mann kann ich abschreiben…und wahrscheinlich auch alle anderen die mir gefallen…es soll eben nicht sein…!" Missmutig stand Kai auf, öffnete die Tür zur Terrasse und trat hinaus. Er schloss die Augen, legte die Hände auf das Geländer und atmete tief durch.

Nach einem kurzen Moment trat auch Masa auf die Terrasse und stellte sich neben ihn. Ein Paar kleine Schneeflocken hatten sich in Kais blonden Haaren verirrt und schmelzten langsam vor sich hin. „Masa?" Kai öffnete sein Augen wieder und blickte sich im Garten um. „Hm?"

„Du kennst dich doch aus mit so was… ich meine es ist ja kein Geheimnis das du des öfteren mit Männern schläfst… kannst du mir nicht sagen wie das alles…naja funktioniert!". Ein leichter Rothauch bildete sich auf Kais Wange, noch ein Grund mehr, den Blick weiter über den Garten streifen zu lassen und nicht Masa an zu sehen. „Kai so was kann man nicht erklären…", versuchte Masa ihm schonend bei zu bringen. „Dann zeig es mir! Zeig mir was man als Gut ihm Bett bezeichnet!" Fiel Kai ihm ins Wort und sah in nun doch hoffnungsvoll an.

Der Yakuza starrte ihn Perplex an. Was hatte der Blonde da gerade verlangt. Er sollte ihm ZEIGEN wie das funktioniert?! „Kai…das –gut im Bett- hat für jeden Menschen einen andere Bedeutung. Du kannst nicht…", „Vergiss es", fiel Kai ihm erneut ins Wort. Masas Aussage hatte ihm schon gereicht. „…wie dumm von mir zu glauben, dass du mir helfen könntest!" Nach diesen Worten verließ Kai die Terrasse und kurz darauf auch das Wohnzimmer.

Masa sah ihm nach, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte schwer.

Es wurde langsam dunkel draußen. Masa saß in seinem Büro und blickte auf den Stapel Akten die sich über den Tag bei ihm angesammelt hatten. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keine Lust diese heute noch zu bearbeiten. Nicht nach diesem Gespräch mit Kai. Noch immer dachte er darüber nach.

Einerseits fand er das alles doch ziemlich lachhaft. Da macht so ein dahergelaufener möchte gern Macho, angeblich den Partner seines Lebens nach dem Sex aus. So ein Schwachsinn. So jemand müsste eigentlich in einem Sack gesteckt werden und in der Antarktis wieder hinaus gelassen werden. Zumindest wenn es nach Masa gehen würde.

Aber andererseits, hatte er heute deutlich gesehen, wie ernst es Kai bei dem ganzen war. Das Kai sich verliebte, kam nicht gerade selten vor, aber das er so hartnäckig an jemanden dran blieb schon.

Es ist ihm ernst, dachte Masa! Er zog seine Brille aus und rieb sich die Augen. Was sollte er denn jetzt mache. Kai hatte ihn darum gebeten, mit ihm zu schlafen, ihm alles zu zeigen was nötig war um – gut im Bett – zu sein. Verdammt was für eine beschissene Lage! Es war ja nicht so das der Yakuza abgeneigt wäre, im Gegenteil, er fand den blonden jungen Mann schon immer sehr attraktiv und nicht all zu selten kam dieser in seinen Träumen vor. Aber mit ihm schlafen, damit er Erfahrung sammeln konnte um einem 0 8 15 Deppen zu gefallen. Masa schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stand auf. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor der kleinen Mini-Bar in seinem Büro und füllte ein Glas zur hälfte mit Sake. Er trank einen großen Schluck und ging hinüber zum Fenster.

Was hatte er denn jetzt schon für eine Wahl, entweder er ging auf Kais bitte ein, und führte ihn in die Kunst der Liebe ein, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er selbst, seine Gefühle darunter leiden würden. Oder er beließ es wie es war, machte nichts und riskierte somit, einen dauerdeprimierten Kai der womöglich kein Wort mehr mit ihm sprach.

Masa wiegte das Pro und Kontra zu dieser Sache schon einige Zeit ab. Zugegeben, es war mehr Pro als Kontra, aber dafür stand das Kontra für seine Gefühle. Er trank das Glas aus und schüttete nach, dieses mal aber voll.

Alles was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte, war mit Kai zusammen sein zu können. Als er die Chance dazu hatte, wagte er es nicht sie zu ergreifen. Und jetzt wo die Chance weg war…sehnte er sich danach. Den einzigen Mann den Masa wirklich wollte war der blonde Wirbelwind. Leider war dieser mittlerweile auch der einzige Mann den er nicht bekommen konnte.

Außer ich lasse mich darauf ein, dachte Masa und trank erneut das Glas leer. Er war sich im Klaren das es nur von kurzer Zeit war. Aber wenn er ihn schon nicht ganz für sich haben konnte, so konnte er dann immerhin wenige genüsslich Stunden mit ihm teilen.

„Das ist doch alles zum Verrückt werden", schrie er laut und schleuderte das leere Glas in die Ecke. Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang es in tausend Teile. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Büro und ein abgehetzter Kyosuke stand darin. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er schnell und sah dann die Scherben vor seinen Füßen. Kritisch begann er Masa zu mustern. Blickte von seinem besten Freund zu dessen Schreibtisch. Egal, was Masa so aufgewühlt hatte, mit dem Clan konnte es nichts zu tun habe…die Akten, welche er selbst Masa am Mittag gebracht hatte, lagen noch genau so da.

„Nichts ist passiert!" Fauchte Masa immer noch deutlich sauer. Kyosuke trat in das Büro seines Bosses und besten Freundes. „Okay. Stell ich die Frage anders, was wird passieren?" Masa drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich danach hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf dem Stuhl nieder.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du endlich das bekommen könntest was du schon immer wolltest…das aber nur für kurze Zeit ist und du genau weißt, dass du es nach dieser Zeit vermissen wirst?" Fragte Masa als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Kyosuke wusste zwar nicht worum es ging, antwortet aber dennoch ehrlich.

„Nun ja, wenn ich es mir schon immer gewünscht hätte und könnte es nun haben, auch wenn nur für kurze zeit…auch auf die Gefahr hin das ich es vermissen werde…", wiederholte er sinngemäß „Ich würde es machen!" Er sah Masa ernst an. „Würdest du?" Hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach. „Ja. Denn wenn ich es mir schon so lange wünsche…dann habe ich schließlich die Chance mir diesen Wunsch endlich zu erfüllen…ich würde es versuchen so zu genießen, dass ich mich immer positiv dran erinnern könnte und somit den Schmerz wenn es vorbei ist, verringern könnte", erklärte Kyosuke und lächelt kurz. „Ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht mal ob ich nächste Woche noch leben würde, also warum sollte ich dann nicht diese Chance ergreifen…". Insgeheim fragte sich Kyosuke zu was er Masa gerade mit der Entscheidung half. Aber er wagte es nicht nach zu fragen, denn so wie sein bester Freund eben noch drauf war, würde er sowieso keine Antwort bekomme.

„Ja du hast recht…ich sollte die Chance vielleicht wirklich ergreifen!!" Nach diesen Worten stand Masa auf, lächelte seinen besten Freund kurz an und verließ dann sein Büro.

Masa stand vor Kais Tür und atmete tief durch. Er klopfte kurz an, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern trat in das Zimmer des Blonden. Das Licht darin war gedämmt, nur die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung am Fenster und die kleine Nachttischlampe brannte. Kai saß auf seinem Bett, mit einem Buch in der Hand und blickte auf. „Kann ich rein kommen?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige freundlich und lächelte. „Klar, du stehst doch eh schon fast im Zimmer", dass war kein Vorwurf von Kais Seite, sondern einfach nur eine reine Feststellung.

Masa trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Danach ging er zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Kai legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Und, weißt du schon was du nun machen willst?" Fragte Masa leise. Kai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…keine Ahnung…ich meine das beste wäre es wenn ich morgen zu ihm gehe und sage das ich das nicht machen kann…wenn er mich fragt warum, werde ich ihm wohl die Wahrheit sagen!"

„Und welche Wahrheit wäre das?" Wollte Masa wissen. „Naja…das ich ihn sehr mag und liebend gerne ihm den Weihnachtsabend versüßen würde, aber das ich keinerlei Erfahrung habe und er sich besser gleich jemanden sucht der weiß wo es lang geht…", traurig seufzte Kai auf.

„Das würde ich lassen, dann hast du dir alle Chancen versaut!"

„Das weiß ich auch…aber was soll ich denn machen…auf gut Glück hoffen das ich seinen Ansprüchen gerecht werde?" Kai legte sich nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Das wirst du schon werden!"

„Ach Masa…du weißt so gut wie ich, dass jemand der keine Erfahrung hat so jemanden nicht gerecht werden kann…", Kai wusste nicht ob er jetzt heulen, schmollen oder lächeln sollte. Er machte nichts von den drei Möglichkeiten, sondern starrte einfach nur an die Decke.

„Jetzt hast du vielleicht noch keine Erfahrung, aber bis Weihnachten…sind noch ein paar Tage …bis dahin bist du der perfekte Liebhaber…!" Masa legte eine Hand an die Wange des jüngeren und drehte seinen Kopf so dass dieser ihn ansah, dann lächelte er ihn sanft an.

Kai war nun etwas verwirrt. Einen Moment ließ er sich Masas Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Heißt das du wirst mir helfen?" Fragte er leise. Masa sagte nichts darauf, sondern nickte nur kurz. Freudig richtete Kai sich wieder auf und viel seinem Beschützer in die Arme. „Danke Masa…danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke…."

„Jetzt reicht es aber…ich weiß wie man das Wort ausspricht…. Sogar wie man es schreibt!" Scherzte der Schwarzhaarige und drückte Kai ein wenig von sich weg.

Dieser sah ihn verlegen an. „Sorry!"

„Okay…lass uns mal überlegen wo wir zwei ansetzten. Beziehungen in welchen du Erfahrungen sammeln konntest, hattest du nicht..", „One Night Stands auch nicht", ergänze Kai. „Wie sieht es mit küssen aus?" Wollte Masa wissen. „Gute Frage…hab ich zwar schon…aber naja weiß nicht…auf was willst du hinaus?" Kai blickte ihn fragend an.

Masa räusperte sich leise „Ganz einfach, meiner Meinung ist, wenn ein Mann gut im Bett ist und nicht küssen kann, kein guter Liebhaber!" Kai legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Na super jetzt gibt's beim küssen auch schon gut oder schlecht ….Oder falsch oder richtig…", entmutigt ließ er sich wieder nach hinten sinken. Masa griff ihn gleich am Arm und zog ihn wieder hoch, nahe an sich ran. „Nein, dass ist nicht so ganz richtig…es gibt kein gut oder schlecht…nun ja in seltenen Fällen schon…aber wo es drauf ankommt, ist das du merkst, auch beim küssen, was dein Partner mag und was er nicht mag!" Kai verstand momentan gar nichts mehr. Was gab es beim küssen bitte zu mögen und nicht zu mögen?! Masa deutet die Verwirrung des Blonden richtig, denn er sagte „Nun ja, einige mögen es, wenn man sich nur sanft küsst, andere lieben es ihrem Partner regelrecht die Zunge in den Hals zu schieben", Masa verdrehte die Augen „Wiederum andere lieben es neugierig den Mund des anderen zu erobern. Wenn du nicht weißt was der der andere mag, oder es nicht spürst…dann ist nach dem ersten richtigen Kuss der Abend gelaufen!"

Kai nickte, dass war die Sprache die er dann schon mehr verstand.

„Und…und was magst du?" Fragte der Blonde leicht scheu und lächelte ihn matt an. Masa lächelte zurück und glitt langsam mit seiner Hand von Kais Hüfte an der Wirbelsäule hinauf und legte diese in seinen Nacken. „Das…", er kam langsam mit seinem Kopf näher an Kais, „Zeige ich dir jetzt…schließ deine Augen", bat er ihn leise und wartet bis Kai dies Tat.

Auch wenn Masa es niemals zugeben würde, sein Herz rannte nun wahrscheinlich mit Kais Herz um die Wette, nur das es bei beiden Männern nicht der gleiche Grund war.

Während die eine Hand von Masa in Kais Nacken ruhe, legte er die andere sanft an dessen Wange. Langsam strich er mit dem Daumen über Kais warme, weiche Lippen, bevor er seine eigenen langsam darauf sinken ließ. Schon alleine das reichte Masa um sein Herz Freudensprünge machen zu lassen. Ganz zart küsste er den Blonden, löste sich dann wieder von ihm und hauchte leise. „Öffne deinen Mund ein wenig…", Kai gehorchte ohne zu zögern und öffnete ihn. Erneut senkte Masa seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Forschend wanderte der Yakuza mit seiner Zunge über Kais Lippen, strich den Konturen nach und schaffte es jetzt schon dem jungen ein kleines seufzen zu entreißen. Das ist also schon deine schwäche beim küssen, dachte er fuhr erneut die Konturen mit seiner Zunge nach, bevor er sich langsam ins innere wagte.

Er ließ sich Zeit, suchte die scheue Zunge Kai, welche sich vor ihm zu verstecken schien. Er fand sie, stieß leicht dagegen und forderte sie auf zu einem kleinen Duell.

Kai gab sich dem Schwarzhaarigen nach einem kurzen Moment vollkommen hin. Anfangs war er nervös, dann wurde er neugierig und jetzt wollte er mehr! Suchend, gierig nach mehr, kämpften ihre Zungen gegeneinander, stießen sich zurück suchten sich erneut. Kai war sich sicher, wenn er jetzt gestanden hätte, wären seine Beine schwach geworden.

Langsam löste sich Masa wieder von ihm und blickte den Blonden, welcher nun wieder die Augen öffnete, an! Kai wollte was sagen, doch war er noch so Perplex, dass kein Wort über seine Lippen kam. Masa musste grinsen. „Deine Schwachstelle sind deutlich, deine Lippen…", Masa strich nochmals sanft mit dem Daumen darüber und entlockte Kai ein zuckersüßes lächeln. Ein lächeln welches ihn wetten die ganze Nacht in seinen Träumen begleiten würde.

Beide beschlossen, dass dies als erste Lektion ausreichen würde. Masa musste wieder früh raus und Kai ebenfalls. „Und was kommt als nächstes?" Fragte der Blonde neugierig. Masa stand auf und lachte leise. „Da hat aber jemand Hunger!" er ging zur Tür „Das…mein Lieber, wirst du morgen Abend sehen…schlaf gut!" „Du auch!".

Auch wenn Masa schon lange aus der Tür war, starrte Kai noch dort hin. Ja er hatte vorher schon geküsst, auch mit allem drum und dran, aber das eben…das war anders…das war… .

Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken…das eben war einfach atemberaubend…im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Kai machte drei dicke Kreuze als er am nächsten Abend die Residenz betrat. Was ein Tag das doch war. Er und Kazumi wurden von Rino, von einem Auftrag zum nächsten geschickt. Kai fing über den Tag an schon zu zweifeln das Rino das mit Weihnachten ernst meinte, aber dieser nahm dann wieder alle Zweifel von dem Blonden indem er ihm erzählte in welchem Hotel sie sich treffen würden und welchem Zimmer.

Müde ließ sich Kai aufs Sofa sinken und schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Na, war dein Tag so anstrengend?" Masa trat ins Wohnzimmer mit einem Tablett in der Hand. Dies stellte er auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und reichte Kai eine Tasse Tee, er selbst nahm sich die zweite. „Und wie…ich fühl mich total ausgelaugt…", erklärte Kai und trank einen schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit.

Passt ja gut, dachte Masa bei sich. Er selbst hatte am morgen die lästigen Akten abgearbeitet und den Rest der am Tage anfiel auf das umherlaufende Pack verteilt, ausnahmen von Kyosuke, den hatte er schon am Mittag nach Hause geschickt, mit der Andeutung sich mal mehr um sein

–Haustier- zu kümmern. Kyosuke hatte laut gelacht und nur gemeint „Lass ihn das ja nicht hören".

Masa konnte schlecht sagen, geh nach Hause und verwöhn deinen Geliebten, wenn noch andere Männer anwesend waren.

„Ich glaube heute bin ich zu nichts mehr fähig…", murmelte Kai und trank nun die Teetasse leer. „Das musst du auch nicht…", Masa lächelte ihn an. „Was… aber ich dachte wir wollten…", „Ja Kai, machen wir ja auch, aber du musst zu nichts anderem fähig sein außer zu genießen…", ein breites grinsen bildete sich auf Masas Gesicht. Er konnte förmlich die Nervosität von Kais Augen ablesen.

Vergiss es Kai! Ich rede hier nicht von Sex, dachte Masa und trank nun ebenfalls seine Tasse leer.

Er stand auf und sah Kai prüfend an. „Geh erst mal duschen", schlug der Yakuza vor, stellte die zwei Tassen wieder auf das kleine Tablett und ging Richtung Tür. Doch bevor er im Flur verschwand drehte er sich nochmals zu Kai „Ach ja…und zieh dich nicht wieder an…wickele dir lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften…", danach verschwand er.

Ahhhh, ich will nicht, doch ich will, nein ich will nicht!! Kai Gedanken überschlugen sich. Unweigerlich stellte er sich vor was passieren würde wenn er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus seinem Bad trat. Wie soll ich mich denn verhalten, fragte er sich und seufzte schwer.

Es half alles nichts, da musste er jetzt durch. Gekonnt verdrängte er weiter Gedanken und ging erst mal ausgiebig duschen. Masa hingegen, bugsierte die letzten Mitarbeiter aus dem Haus mit den Worten „Es reicht für heute, macht Feierabend", und verschwand dann selbst im Bad. Auch er wollte sich erst noch duschen bevor er wieder zu Kai ging. Ein schmunzeln verbreitete sich auf seinem Gesicht als er unter der Dusche stand und daran dachte wie nervös Kai doch jetzt war. Und das wegen einer angenehmen Massage. Von der der Blonde natürlich noch nichts wusste.

Leise betrat Masa das Zimmer des Blonden. Er klopfte dieses Mal nicht an, denn er war sich sicher, dass Kai schon lange auf ihn wartete. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür und drehte sich zu Kai, dieser lag mit einem Handtuch dem den Hüften auf dem Bauch im Bett. Er drehte den Kopf zu Masa und sah ihn an. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, hielt Masa ich fest. „Bleib so, du liegst genau richtig…", sagt er leise. „Was hast du denn vor…?" Leicht scheu kam diese Frage über Kais Lippen. „Dich massieren…", erklärte der Yakuza und stellte ein kleines Fläschchen auf den Nachttisch. „Was…wie…aber…", Masa beugte sich vor und küsste den Blonden sanft. „Du wirst es schnell verstehen Kai…". Kai lächelte sanft und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen. Ein leises seufzten gab er von sich als Masa sich leicht auf seine Beine setzte.

Der Schwarzhaarige verteilte einige Tropfen des sündhaft teuren Massageöls mit YlangYlang Duft auf seiner Hand, stellte die kleine Flasche weg und verrieb die Tropfen zwischen seinen Händen. Anfänglich blieb der Ältere in der nähe von Kais Schultern, massierte diese sanft und wanderte immer nur ein kleines Stück tiefer. „Hmmm…machst du das weil ich so fertig bin…", fragte Kai leise und genoss weiterhin diese sanften Berührungen. „Nein…das war schon geplant, aber es passt unheimlich gut…", gab Masa zu und wanderte langsam über Kais Seiten zu seinen Hüften.

Was Kai ganz und gar nicht auffiel, war das Masa seinen Körper nach empfindlichen Stellen absuchte. Und wie der Yakuza feststellen musste, hatte der Blonde einige. Kai hingegen genoss einfach dieses wohltuende kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Körper.

„Wie fühlst du dich…", fragte Masa leise. „Unheimlich gut…", hauchte Kai zufrieden zurück.

Masa ließ sich viel Zeit. Er selbst genoss es den Blonden so zu berühren. Lange widmete er sich Kais Rücken, bis er sich sicher war das der junge Mann völlig entspannt war, dann widmete er sich seinen Beinen, auch dort fand er einige Stellen wo Kai genüsslich aufseufzte. „Dreh dich um…", bat Masa ihn und Kai gehorchte. Vorsichtig, um nicht das Tuch um seinen Hüften zu verlieren drehte er sich um und sah Masa an. Dieser setzt sich wieder auf seine Beine und beugte sich über ihn.

Hmm tiefbraune Augen, dachte Kai und lächelte. Erneut verrieb Masa etwas Massageöl zwischen seinen Händen und glitt über Kais Oberkörper. Das harte Kendotraining welches er noch immer machte, zeigte sich deutlich. Die zarten und dennoch deutlichen Muskeln…

Masa musste sich beherrschen. Er schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch um selbst wieder etwas runter zu kommen. Als er sie wieder öffnete hatte Kai seine Augen wieder geschlossen.

Stundenlang hätte Kai einfach so daliegen können, sich von Masa so berühren lassen können. Ein leises unwohles seufzten gab er von sich als Masa aufhörte. Dieser lächelte zufrieden. „Und weißt du weswegen ich das gemacht habe…?" Fragte er den Blonden. Kai öffnete langsam die Augen. Eine wirkliche Antwort wusste er nicht. „Was sehr wichtig ist…ist das beide Partner entspannt sind…bevor sie einen Schritt weiter gehen…dadurch zum Beispiel erreichst du so was. Was nicht heißt, dass man jetzt erst mal stundenlang seinen Partner massiert, aber so was kann man sehr gut ins Vorspiel einbringen…!". Kai richtet sich auf. „Außerdem, weiß ich jetzt wo deine empfindlichen Stellen sind…" Masa lachte kurz. „Was? Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ganz einfach…das sind all jene Stellen wo du ein überaus genüssliches seufzten von dir gegeben hast…", Kai sah ihn leicht verwundert an. Er hatte ein genüssliches seufzten von sich gegeben?! Davon wusste er gar nichts. „Denk nicht so viel…!!" Ermahnte ihn Masa, küsste ihn noch einmal sanft und verschwand wie schon am Abend zu vor aus Kais Zimmer.

Kai saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah durch die Glasscheibe in das Büro seines Bosses. Er zog ihn förmlich mit seinen Blicken aus. Diesen Mann wollte er einfach haben, mit ihm wollte er zusammen sein. Egal was andere über Rino sagten, er war nicht dieser Meinung. Als Rino ihn anblickte, lächelte Kai kurz, fing sich wieder und arbeitete weiter.

Der Tag zog sich unheimlich in die Länge. Gerade als Kai heim wollte, kam noch ein Auftrag mit einer sehr hohen Dringlichkeitsstufe rein. Er wollte ihn nicht annehmen, aber nachdem Rino ihn schon förmlich angebettelt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr nein sagen.

Nun war es schon ziemlich spät. Seine Kollegen waren schon alle zu Hause, wie er sie beneidete. Obwohl er sich nicht beschweren konnte, denn ganz alleine war er nicht. Sein Boss war auch noch da. Konzentrier dich Kai, spornte er sich selbst an und arbeitet weiter.

Masa hatte er eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben, dass er heute wohl erst sehr spät nach Hause kommen würde und er besser nicht warten soll.

„Und wie sieht es aus?"

Kai blickte von seinem Bildschirm hoch und sah direkt in Rinos Augen. Einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl wie gelähmt zu sein. „Ganz gut, noch eine halbe Stunde…denke ich, dann bin ich fertig!"

Rino lächelte kurz „Und das wahrscheinlich nicht nur mit der Arbeit! Komm dann bitte noch mal in mein Büro, ja?" Kai nickte kurz und machte sich weiter an die Arbeit.

Als der Blonde endlich fertig war, zeigte die Uhr halb zwölf. Er sicherte seine Daten und fuhr seinen PC runter. Nachdem er seinen Schreibtisch wieder ein wenig von kleinen Papierchen, Tassen und Gläsern befreit hatte klopfte er bei Rino an und trat dann ein. „Ich bin fertig!".

Sein Boss stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch rum und direkt auf den Blonden zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen und lächelte. „Danke, was würde ich ohne dich nur machen!"

Kai konnte sich ein breites grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Tja…das wollen wir besser nicht wissen!"

So schnell wie jetzt alles ging, konnte Kai gar nicht reagieren. Er spürte Rinos Lippen auf seinen und dessen fordernde Zunge, wie sie schon fast leidlich um einlass bat. Kai öffnete seinen Mund und gewährte diesen. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte wie verrückt. Anfangs erwiderte er den Kuss nur scheu, doch dann genauso fordernd wie Rino es ihm vorgab.

Als sich ihre Lippen lösten, atmete Kai tief durch und lächelte. „Womit habe ich das denn verdient?" Wollte er wissen. Rino lachte. „Such es dir aus, entweder die Belohnung für deine Arbeit eben, oder der Vorgeschmack auf Weihnachten…", nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und begann seine Sachen zu packen. „Ich würde sagen…beides!" Nach diesen Worten verschwand Kai.

Leise schlich sich der Blonde durch den Flur zu seinem Zimmer. Mittlerweile war es halb eins und Masa schlief wetten. Er wollte den Yakuza nicht wecken. Wie Kai sich denken konnte, musste Masa wetten wieder früh raus. Als er sein Zimmer betrat schlich sich ein grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Na super und ich geh leise wie eine Maus durch den Flur um dich nicht wach zu machen!" Masa stand am Fenster. „Du bist keine Arbeitsmaschine sondern ein Mensch!" Sagte der Yakuza leise. „Das sagt der Richtige…wer sitzt denn sonst 24 Stunden hinter seinem Schreibtisch…", konterte Kai stellte seine Tasche ab und ging zu seinem Schrank. Schnell suchte er sich frische Shorts und ein Shirt raus. „Ich sitze gar nicht 24 Stunden hinter meinen Schreibtisch…", Masa lachte. „Stimmt…des öfteren sitzt du auch mal drauf…aber drauf liegen habe ich dich noch nicht gesehen…". Der Yakuza verdrehte die Augen und lachte.

Kai ging erst mal ins Bad. Er brauchte dringend eine Dusche. Er wusste das Masa in seinem Zimmer auf ihn warten würde. Und so war es auch. „Hast du was gegessen?" Wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und Kai nickte.

Einen Moment sahen sich beide leicht fragend an. „Ich frage mich ob wir beide gerade das gleiche denken…!" Fragte Kai leicht abwesend. „Weiß nicht, an was hast du gerade gedacht?"

Kai ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. „Nun ja…ob du nur wegen Small Talk hier bist, oder gleich ins Bett gehst, oder…", „Oder ob wir da weiter machen wo wir gestern aufgehört haben. Oder besser gesagt bei der nächsten Stufe weiter machen!" Beendet Masa den Satz.

„Und was wäre die nächste Stufe?" Fragte Kai Neugierig und ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

Der Ältere setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett, beugte sich über ihn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Sag ich nicht, willst du es herausfinden? Oder willst du schlafen?!"

Kai schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und blickte Masa dann wieder an. „Morgen ist Wochenende…wie kann ich dann jetzt ans schlafen denken…!"

Masa lachte herzhaft. Eine Hand legte er in den Nacken des Blonden und zog diesen zu einem sanften Kuss ran. „Wir haben beide deutlich zu viel an…für das was ich vor habe…", erklärte Masa und zog Kai sein Shirt über den Kopf aus. Dieser machte es ihm gleich, nestelte leicht nervös an den Knöpfen des weißen Hemdes herum. „Nur die Ruhe…", versuchte Masa seinen doch deutlich nervösen Blonden wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Kai atmete tief durch und öffnete die letzten Knöpfe. Schnell folgten die restlichen Kleidungsstücke und Masa betrachte den Blonden genüsslich von Kopf bis Fuße. Kai war dies schon fast peinlich. „Warum wirst du rot?" Fragte Masa leise. „Naja,…du sieht mich…", „Du mich doch auch…", „Ja schon aber…", „Sei still…", schnell küsste Masa den Blonden erneut und drückte ihn nach hinten.

„Zu einem Vorspiel gehört noch viel mehr als sanfte Berührungen…", Kai nickte. Er wusste was Masa meinte. „Natürlich nicht für jeden…aber ich finde es gehört dazu…", sanft strich er über den Körper des Blonden um dessen Nervosität etwas zu mindern. „Ich will heute nicht so weit gehen wie du vielleicht denkst…ich will nur, dass du weißt wie es sich anfühlt wenn dich ein Mann hier verwöhnt…", Masa glitt mit seiner Hand zwischen Kais Beine, strich über sein Glied, schloss die Hand sanft darum und begann es ein wenig zu massieren. Deutlich spürte er wie es dank seiner Berührungen immer mehr anschwoll. Kai keucht leise auf. „Wie fühlt sich das an…", leise flüsterte Masa diese Frage in Kais Ohr. „Guuuut….verdammt gut…!" Gab dieser zu. „Aber nichts was du dir nicht selbst machen kannst…im Gegensatz dazu…", Masa rutschte tiefer, leckte vom Schaft hinauf zur Eichel und ließ seine Zunge dort etwas tanzen. Kai bäumte sich kurz auf stöhnte laut und drückte sich dann fest ins Kissen. „Ahh Masa…", keuchte er als dieser seine Lippen fest um sein Glied schloss.

Immer weiter und schneller stieg Kais Erregung. Kurz bevor das letzte bisschen Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor, stoppe er Masa. „Nein…nicht…!" Keuchte er leise. Masa ließ von ihm ab. „Warum nicht…?" Wollte dieser wissen und sah fragen zu dem Blonden hinauf. „Naja…also…" Kai lächelt verlegen und musterte Masa, „Du hast davon gar nichts…!"

„Kai das ist auch nicht der Sinn!" „Aber ich will das du auch was davon hast…", jammerte Kai leise. „Aber ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir schlafen…!"

„69?" Murmelte Kai sehr kleinlaut und Masa musste grinsen. „Wenn du das möchtest, ich habe da sicherlich nichts dagegen". Kai atmete tief durch „Kann man irgendwas falsch machen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht solange du genau das weiter gibst was du selbst gerne spüren möchtest".

Und genau so kam es…

Als Kai am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, zeigte die Uhr schon halb zwölf. Noch im Halbschlaf schwang er sich aus seinem Bett und tapste benommen ins Bad. Er drehte das Wasser unter der Dusche an und befreite sich von seinen Shorts.

Als er sich unter den Wasserstrahl stellte, war das Wasser noch sehr kühl, genau richtig um wach zu werden. Nur langsam drehte er es wärme. Seine Gedanken gingen zurück zur Nacht und ein schmunzeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Irgendwie freute er sich schon auf die heutige Nacht.

„Morgen Schlafmütze!" Begrüßte Masa den Blonden als dieser in die Küche kam. „Von wegen Schlafmütze…das hab ich gebraucht nach der Nacht!" Kai grinste frech und schenkte sich einen Kaffee in seine Schwarze Tasse. „Machst du meine auch gerade noch mal voll…", bat Masa ihn und reichte ihm seine Tasse. Während Kai auch Masas Tasse füllte und mit beiden zum Tisch ging und sich setzt, blätterte Masa in der Zeitung. Ein Artikel über eine Explosion erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Kai richtet seinen Blick neugierig auf die Zeitung. „Ist das einer von Euren Clubs?" Fragte er leise. Masa schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann wüsste ich das schon lange, aber es ist schon der vierte diese Woche…ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache!"

Der Blonde trank genüsslich einen Schluck seines Kaffees. Als Masa eine Seite weiter schlug meinte der Blonde „Ließ mal meine Horoskop vor!" Masa beäugte ihn kritisch und begann dann vorzulesen.

_Tagesprognose:_

_Ruhen sie sich heute gut aus. Die Strapazen der Woche, wenn auch angenehm, haben ihren Körper vollkommen ausgelaugt. Gönnen sie bis zum Abend ein wenig Entspannung! _

_Was Geld angeht, brauchen sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen, ihnen steh ein beruflicher Aufschwung bevor!_

Kai lachte laut. „Passt ja wie aufs Auge!" Masa selbst konnte sich auch ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ließ weiter…", drängte der Blonde schnell und trank einen weiteren Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit.

_Wochenprognose:_

_Die kommende Woche wird für sie ein voller Erfolg. Ihnen gelingt einfach alles. Doch ende der Woche, müssen sie einen herben Rückschlag einstecken. Lassen sie den Kopf nicht hängen, denn das Glück liegt um die nächste Ecke!_

Kai verdrehte die Augen. „Na bravo…gut das ich an so einen mist nicht glaube…sonst hätte ich jetzt keine Hoffnung mehr was meine –Weihnachtsnacht- angeht", er trank seine Tasse leer und nahm sich noch einen Kaffee. Masa sagte darauf nichts. Er schaute zwei Spalten tiefer und laß leise sein Wochenhoroskop.

_Sie arbeiten viel zu viel. Gönnen sie sich mal eine Pause und lassen sie sich verwöhnen. Am Anfang der Woche läuft alles genau so wie sie es planen, am Ende gerät jedoch einiges aus dem Lot. Lassen sie sich dadurch nicht entmutigen. Wenn sie vor einer Wand stehen und nicht mehr weiter wissen, folgen sie dem Licht, es wird ihnen helfen diese Wand zu überwinden._

Der Tag verging schnell. Kai hatte auf sein Horoskop gehört, dies aber eher unbewusst, und hatte sich den Mittag und Nachmittag auf dem Sofa mit einem Film versüßt. Masa hingegen fand keine Ruhe, kaum war das eine Chaos beseitigt, schon begann das nächste. In Gedanken markierte der Yakuza drei dicke Kreuze wenn der Tag endlich vorbei war.

KLOPF,KLOPF…

Masa blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Ja?" Richtete er seine Worte der Tür entgegen. Langsam ging diese auf und Kai trat in sein Büro. „Schau mal auf die Uhr, willst du nicht langsam mal schlafen gehen…?" Leicht besorgt klang der Blonde, trat vollkommen ins Büro ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Erst jetzt wagte der Schwarzhaarige einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb zwei Nachts! „Ach du meine Güte…", flüstere er vor sich hin. „Ja…du sagst es. Musst du jetzt noch den ganzen mist machen? Es wäre auch für dich nach dem Tag, mal Zeit sich auszuruhen!" Kai setzte sich auf denn kleinen Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch. „Du hast schon Recht, aber es ist noch so viel zu tun!"

Kai seufzte schwer und verdrehte die Augen. Das war einfach mal wieder typisch Masa. Irgendwann würde er sich noch überarbeiten und dann würde er zur Einhaltung von Ruhe gezwungen werden. „Komm schon, sind doch nur Akten…", „Genau deswegen müssen die mal weg!" Fiel Masa dem Blonden ins Wort. Kai kicherte leise. „Lass mich doch mal ausreden!" tadelte er den Yakuza. „Gib mir ein Paar, dann geht's schneller!"

Masa rückte seine Brille zurecht und blickte den Blonden etwas ungläubig an. „Du willst ein Paar Akten?" Fragte er zur Sicherheit nach. Kai nickte „Jetzt mach schon, sonst kannst du bald wieder aufstehen….los…ich komm schon damit zurecht, muss ja eh nur ins System eingegeben werden…also kann ich das auch…", Kai setzte zusätzlich zu seinen Worten noch einen –Wage es, mir jetzt Widerrede zu geben- Blick auf.

„Hol dir mal Kyosukes Laptop her, der hat ihn übers Wochenende auf bedrängen seines Liebsten hier gelassen, du kannst die Sachen darüber eingeben…und ich mach uns in derzeit erst mal Kaffee!" Kai nickte und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Masa selbst ging in die Küche, noch immer wunderte er sich über den Blonden. So etwas hatte er ihm noch nie angeboten. Anfangs dachte Masa, als Kai sein Büro betrat, dass dieser seine nächste –Lektion- in Sachen Sex wollte. Aber er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass es dem Blonden darum gar nicht ging. Er macht sich also Sorgen, dachte der Yakuza und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Irgendwie war das ein verdammt gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass sich jemand so um ihn sorgte.

„Kannst du denn da Arbeiten?" Masa betrat sein Büro wieder und sah wie Kai Kyosukes Laptop auf dem Tisch vor dem kleinen Sofa stellte. „Klar geht schon, ich bin Jung mein Rücken verkraftet diese Haltung schon…". Beide mussten lachen.

Der Aktenberg nahm dank Kais Hilfe verdammt schnell ab. Masa hatte anfangs des Abends schon bedenken gehabt, die hälfte davon weg zu bekommen. Doch nun nach zwei Stunden arbeit waren alle weg. Wenn es morgen ruhig bleibt, dann kann ich mal entspannen, dachte der Yakuza und sicherte seine Daten, bevor er seinen Laptop ausschaltete. Kai gab gerade noch die letzten Daten ein und tat es ihm dann gleich.

„Geschafft…", Kai grinste zu dem Schwarzhaarigen rüber und packte den Laptop zusammen. „So und nun gehst du ins Bett…los hop", meinte Kai und ging zur Tür. „Bis morgen schlaf gut!" Nach diesen Worten verschwand der Blonde, brachte Kyosukes Laptop wieder an seinen wirklichen Platz und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Masa stand noch immer in seinem Büro und starrte zur Tür. Ein grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht. Nacht? Von wegen, jetzt war er wieder wach…jetzt konnte man einiges anderes machen! Zielstrebig ging er zu Kais Zimmer, klopfte leise, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Also trat er leise ein. Wieder brannte nur die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung an den Fenstern im Zimmer, doch Kai war nirgends zu sehen. Masas Gefühl sagte ihm das der Blonde wohl im Bad war, also ging er ein Paar Schritte zum angrenzenden Raum und hörte, dass die Dusche an war. Ein Schmunzeln verbreitete sich auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er leise ins Bad trat.

Kai stand mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl der dusche. Irgendwie hatte der Tag ihn doch geschafft, auch wenn er nicht wirklich etwas Produktives getan hatte, außer Masa zu helfen. Er griff nach dem Shampoo, machte dich davon etwas auf die Hand und verteile es im Haar.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, bekam der Blonde nicht mit, wie Masa hinter ihm die Dusche betrat. Natürlich hatte dieser sich vorher von seiner Kleidung befreit, auch wenn er einen Moment von diesem Anblick so Perplex war, das er fast samt Kleidung zu ihm gegangen wäre. Vorsichtig legte er beide Arme um ihn und zog ihn eng an sich. Kai zuckte kurz zusammen, weil er sich erschrocken hatte, doch drehte er sich nicht zu Masa um. „Du solltest schlafen gehen…!" Tadelte ihn der Blonde löste sich aus Masas Armen und spülte sich den Schaum aus den Haaren.

„Du sagtest nicht mit wem!" Scherzte der Ältere.

Kai drehte sich nun zu ihm um und lächelte. „Das ist wahr…", er trat wieder sehr nahe an ihn ran und blickte zu ihm auf. „…wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Fragte der Jüngere mit einem grinsen welches Masa gleich ansteckte. „An der Schlusslektion…", erklärte der Yakuza. „So und wie sieht die aus?" Kai drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und griff nach dem Duschgel. Er tat so als würde ihn das alles locker lassen. Aber alleine der Gedanke daran, seinen Beschützer richtig in sich zu spüren ließ in nervös werden. Masa nahm ihm das Duschgel ab und hauchte ihm leise ins Ohr „Das weißt du genau…", verteilte das kühle Gel auf seinen Händen und begann den schmalen muskulösen Körper einzuseifen. Kai seufzte genüsslich und drückte sich fest an ihn…

Am Weihnachtstag…

Es klopfte an Masas Bürotür. Doch bevor er die Person die davor stand herein bitten konnte ging die Tür auch schon auf. „Ach du bist es!" Masa seufzte schwer. Irgendwie hatte er jemand anderen erwartet. „Na danke!" Kyosuke schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging in Richtung seines Freundes. „Was machst du denn hier?" Wollte Masa wissen und griff nach der nächsten Akte.

Kyosuke stand nur vor dem Schreibtisch seines Bosses und besten Freundes. Langsam reichte es ihm. Masa war die letzten Tage unmöglich. Leicht wütend riss er diesem die Akte aus der Hand und legte sie wieder auf den Schreibtisch. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir los. Heute ist Weihnachten. Du hast allein Frei gegeben…und du selbst hockst hier und machst schwachsinnigen Kram den auch andere erledigen können", als Masa wieder nach der Akte greifen wollte, nahm Kyosuke sie an sich. „Rede endlich mit mir. Du führst dich die letzten Tage wie das Arschloch der Nation auf!"

So etwas konnte auch nur Kyosuke zu Masa sagen. Jeder andere würde solche Worte niemals über die Lippen bringen, wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal denken.

Langsam kroch in Masas verwirrten Gefühlen ein hauch Wut rein. „Gib mir die Akte und verschwinde…ich habe weiß Gott besseres zu tun, als mir deine Vorwürfe anzuhören…geh zu deinem Freund…und kümmere dich um den…der wird's dir immerhin danken!"

Doch Kyosuke gab ihm die Akte nicht wieder. Masa zog sich seine Brille aus, rieb sich die Augen und zog sie dann wieder auf. „Verschwinde endlich Kyosuke…du sagtest selbst, heute ist Weihnachten und ich habe dir frei gegeben!"

„Ich werde nicht verschwinden, ich will endlich wissen was los ist. So wie du die letzen Tage drauf bist habe ich dich noch nie gesehen. Du schnauzt einfach unsere Leute zusammen, obwohl sie nichts getan haben. Das war Saganos Art, aber nicht deine!" Kyosuke Atmete tief durch um sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. „ Es geht dich nichts an…", erklärte Masa ihm ruhig, stand auf und ging zu der kleinen Mini Bar um sich ein Glas mit Sake zu füllen. „Willst du auch eins?" Fragte er seinen besten Freund. Dieser Schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, danke! Ich will nichts trinken, ich will wissen was los ist!" Sagt dieser nochmals und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor Masas Schreibtisch sinken. „Und ich sage dir nochmals es geht dich nichts an". Masa trank das Glas mit einem zuge leer und füllte es erneut.

Kyosuke betrachtet seinen Freund einen kurzen Augenblick. „Oh ja entschuldige…du bist ja hier derjenige der sich immer und überall um alles und jeden kümmert und du verlangst ja nicht das sich andere Leute um dich Gedanken machen! Aber so läuft das nicht…du müsstest mittlerweile genau wissen, dass ich hinter dir stehe und dir in allem helfen will. Ich bin dein Freund Masa…nicht nur dein Arbeitskollege oder Untergebener…ich will wissen was dich beschäftigt. Und da du so drauf bist und dich so hartnäckig weigerst was zu sagen, hat es was mit deinem Privat leben zu tun. Also kann ich als Freund doch erwarten, dass du dich mir anvertraust. Meinst du nicht es würde dir ein wenig helfen?" Erst jetzt atmete Kyosuke wieder Luft ein.

Masa mustert seinen Freund genau, setzte sich ihm dann wieder gegenüber und seufzte schwer. Erst wollte er ihm gehörig die Meinung sagen, doch er besinnte sich. Kyosuke hatte ja schon recht. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du für mich ebenso da bist wie ich für dich. Aber du kannst mir nicht helfen…und auch wenn ich dir sagen würde was los ist, dann wird das nichts ändern. Ich muss damit alleine fertig werden…", „…wer hat dir so weh getan, dass du selbst mir nicht mehr sagst was los ist…", Kyosuke stand auf und ging zu seinem Besten Freund, stellte sich hinter ihn und legte die Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Ich mir selbst!" Gab Masa leise zu. „Hat es was damit zu tun…zu was du mich letztens was gefragt hast?" Wollte Kyosuke wissen. „Was meinst du?"

„Na das von wegen, was man sich immer gewünscht hat es aber nicht wirklich lange haben kann…", Masa nickte kurz. „Es war eben nur kurzfristig…ich dachte nicht, dass ich jetzt solche Probleme haben würde…! Hätte ich gewusst, dass sich meine Sehnsüchte und Gefühle durch das alles noch steigern würden, hätte ich die Finger davon gelassen…". Kyosuke lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und sah seinen besten Freund ernst an. Eine absolut beschissene Lage. Und er hatte Masa auch noch, so könnte man sagen, dazu geraten es zu tun. Er war Schuld das es seinem besten Freund nun so mies ging. „Du hast gar keinen Grund dir Vorwürfe zu machen…", sagt Masa als er Kyosuke ansah. Deutlich konnte der Yakuzaboss die Vorwürfe in dessen Augen lesen.

„Aber…", begann Kyosuke. „Nein, kein Aber!".

Einen Moment trat ruhe ein. Masa schloss die Augen und atmete einige male ruhig und tief ein und aus. „Wie hast du dich Gefühlt…?" Fragte Kyosuke leise. „Davor, dabei oder jetzt?" Wollte Masa wissen und öffnete die Augen wieder um seinen Freund anzusehen. „Dabei!"

„Verdammt gut…es war noch schöner als ich es mir gedacht hatte…ich hätte am liebsten die Zeit angehalten…aber naja…sollte nicht sein!"

Wenn ich nur wüsste worum es geht, dachte Kyosuke verzweifelt. „Geh nach Hause Kyosuke…genieß mal ein wenig deine Freizeit, anstatt sie hier mit mir zu vergeuden". Masa stand wieder auf und ging zum Fenster. Es schneite schon wieder. Die letzten Tage hatte es nur selten aufgehört zu schneien. Die ganze Landschaft war von einer Dicken Schneedeck eingehüllt. „Ich habe noch nie meine Freizeit mit dir vergeudet, jede Minute war eine Bereicherung!" Erklärte Kyosuke und seufzte schwer. Masa musste lächeln. „Aber jetzt hast du noch jemanden…!"

Der Yakuza trat neben seinen Boss. „Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht heute Abend bei uns vorbei kommen möchtest. Wir könnten alle drei schön zusammen essen, guten Wein trinken…reden, vielleicht einen Film ansehen…", Masa winkte ab. Das wollte er nicht. „Danke…aber ich bleibe hier!"

„Hör mal… ich will nicht, dass du heute Abend alleine bist!" Kyosukes Worte klangen überaus besorgt. „Ach was…! Hör endlich auf dir um mich Gedanken zu machen. Überleg dir lieber wie du deinem Freund die Nacht versüßen kannst", Masa grinste seinen Freund an. Auch Kyosuke musste grinsen „Das hab ich mir gestern Nacht schon überlegt…", gab er kleinlaut zu. Beide fingen an zu lachen.

Masa starrte auf seine Bürotür. Nachdem er noch ein Glas Sake zusammen mit Kyosuke getrunken hatte, war dieser verschwunden.

_Ich meine es Ernst, komm heute Abend vorbei. Ich möchte dich an Weihnachten bei mir haben. Nicht aus Mitleid…das weißt du. Sondern weil du mein bester Freund bist. Es wäre wirklich schön wenn du kommst…ich werden den Tisch für drei Decken…denk dran!_

Immer wieder hallten Kyosukes letzte Worte, bevor er verschwand, in seinem Kopf. Er war seinem besten Freund dankbar für das Angebot…doch wusste er jetzt schon genau, dass er dies nicht annehmen würde.

Mittlerweile war es sechs Uhr Abends. Masa saß immer noch in seinem Büro. Aber mittlerweile waren alle Akten verschwunden. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte auf das Teure Bild von Dai Jin. Erst als er hörte wie seine Tür aufging wand er den Blick ab. Er schluckte schwer als er Kai sah. Verdammt sah er gut aus…so unverschämt, wie sollte er es nennen…? Erotisch…?

„Hey, kann ich rein kommen?" Fragte dieser leise und etwas unsicher. „Klar…warum auch nicht…!" In Gedanken ermahnte sich Masa, sich zu beherrschen sich weder das erstaunen über Kais momentanes Aussehen anmerken zu lassen, noch die Gefühle welche der Blonde in ihm auslöste.

Kai trat in das Zimmer. „Was machst du heute Abend?!" Fragte er leise. Masa wusste gleich das dieser sich wie Kyosuke Sorgen machte, dass er alleine blieb. „Ich gehe zu Kyosuke, er hat mich heute Mittag eingeladen", sagte er schnell. Natürlich ging er nicht hin. Aber das war jetzt die beste Ausrede die er Kai liefern konnte. „Schön…!"

Masa stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Nervös…?" Fragte er den Blonden. Kai nickte leicht beschämt. "Ehrlich gesagt überlege ich…ob ich es nicht lasse!" Masa führte in Gedanken, dank der Aussage des Blonden einen Freudentanz auf, doch nach außen hin verzog er keine Mine. „Hey…von wegen, die hast dich die letzten Tage auf nichts mehr gefreut als diesen Abend…du willst ihn doch!" „Ja schon…aber…", Kai brach ab und ließ sich auf das kleine Sofa sinken. „Na hör mal…du kannst ruhig mehr vertrauen zu dir habe. Du wirst ihm gehörig den Kopf verdrehen, dessen bin ich mir sicher!" Kai grinste kurz. „Das bezweifle ich…", gab er niedergeschlagen zu.

Masa füllte zwei Gläser mit Sake, eines reicht er dem Blonden. „Hier das beruhigt die Nerven!"

Er selbst fragte sich, das wievielte Glas er nun heute schon trank. Kai nippte ein wenig am Glas stellte es dann aber auf den Tisch. „Masa ich habe Angst, das ich total versage…das ich zu gar nichts mehr fähig bin…das ich alles vergessen habe was du mir die letzten Tage beigebracht hast!" Auch wenn Kai es schwer viel ehrlich zu sein, so konnte er in diesem Moment nicht anders. Er wusste das Masa ihn wegen so was nicht auslachen würde.

Der Yakuza setzte sich neben ihn trank einen großen Schluck, stellte sein Glas neben Kais und zog den Blonden dann in seine Arme. „Schließ mal deine Augen…!" Kai gehorchte ohne nach zu fragen und drückte sich automatisch enger an Masa. „Du willst ihn doch weil du ihn liebst. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen, dass du etwas vergessen könntest, denn es gibt nichts zu vergessen…das ist alles in dir drin…lass dich nicht von deinen Gedanken leiten…das sind nur Mauern in solchen Momenten…tu einfach das nachdem sich dein Körper sehnt." Sagte der Yakuza leise. Es fiel ihm schwer, dem Blonden nun wieder Mut zu zu reden, am liebsten würde er sagen: Der Kerl hat dich gar nicht verdient…!

„Du wirst jetzt dein Glas hier leer trinken und dann ins Hotel fahren…dort wirst du dir einen Wundervollen Abend machen und deinem Boss zeigen, dass du nicht nur als sein Angestellter eine wichtige Funktion hast. Du wirst ihm zeigen, wie viel er an dir hat und ihn für dich gewinnen!"

„Aber…", Kai öffnete die Augen. „Und…wenn nicht?" Wollte der Blonde wissen.

Masa dachte einen Moment nach. Am liebsten würde er sagen, dann komm zurück zu mir, ich werde dich mit offenen Armen empfangen. „So was darfst du nicht mal denken. Kai…du bist ein besondere Mensch…in allen hinsichten. Und wenn er das bisher noch nicht gemerkt hat, wird er es heute Abend merken. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher…und wie oft irre ich mich in meinem Leben?" Um seines Willen, wünschte Masa, sich dieses mal zu irren, doch um Kais willen, hoffte er das er recht behalten würde.

Kai trank sein Glas mit einem Zug leer und stand auf. „Du hast recht…", er ging zur Tür und lächelte den Yakuza nochmals an. Doch bevor er raus ging blieb er nochmals stehen, atmete tief durch „Masa?"

„Ja?"

„Würdest du …mich noch mal küssen?" Fragte Kai kaum hörbar, doch laut genug sodass Masa ihn noch verstehen konnte. Dieser sagte darauf nichts, stand auf und stellte sich hinter Kai. Eine Hand schlang er um den Blonden und zog ihn eng an sich. Mit der anderen Hand wanderte er an Kais Kinn und wendete dessen Kopf ein wenig. Sie sahen sich einen Moment tief in die Augen. Langsam schloss Kai die Augen.

Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Das ist der letzte Kuss, den ich dir geben werde…bevor ich dich für immer gehen lasse, dachte Masa und schloss nun ebenfalls seine Augen. Es tat so weh, obwohl das Gefühl gerade wundervoll sein sollte. Aus dem sanften Kuss wurde ein inniger stürmischer Kuss aus dem sich beide in diesem Moment wohl ungern zu trennen schienen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige unterbrach diesen nach einem Moment. Matt lächelte er Kai an. „Und nun geh und schnapp ihn dir…". Kai nickte und lächelte „Ja, dass werde ich…Danke Masa…für alles!" Nach diesem Worten verschwand Kai und ließ Masa mit samt seinen schmerzvollen Gefühlen stehen. Dieser Schlug die Tür feste zu lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Dort saß er nun und tat etwas, was er vielleicht ein zweimal in seinem Leben getan hatte, er ließ sich von den Schmerzlichen Gefühlen überrennen und brach in Tränen aus.

Masa hatte das Feuer des Kamins im Wohnzimmer angezündet, sich eine gute Flasche Rotwein aufgemacht und es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Doch an lesen konnte er nicht denken. Im Gegenteil.

Es war leise, das einzige was man hören konnte war das leise knistern der Holzscheite und das seufzten des Yakuzas.

Auch wenn sich der Schwarzhaarige nun wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, so ging es ihm miserabel. Er trank einen kleinen Schluck des Weins und starrte auf sein Handy, welches auf dem Tisch zu vibrieren begann. Nachdem er einen Blick auf das Display riskiert hatte, schaltete er es aus. Es war Kyosuke gewesen! Nein, mit ihm wollte er jetzt nicht reden. Auf keinen Fall. Erneut trank er einen Schluck des teuren Weins und betrachtete kurz das geschwungene Weinglas, mit den leichten Verzierungen bevor er wieder ins Feuer sah.

Kai schwebte Momentan wetten in den höchsten Gefühlen…, alleine die Vorstellung versetze ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Was hatte dieser aufgeblasene Schnösel von Rino, was er selbst nicht hatte. Auf Anhieb vielem dem Yakuza einige Sachen ein.

Er war Jung.

Er war hübsch.

Er hatte eine ehrliche arbeit.

Er war wetten verdammt gut im Bett, wenn er schon nach solche einem Prinzip sich seinen Lover aussuchte.

Er hatte wetten mehr Freizeit und somit mehr Zeit für Kai.

Alles in allem, eben das passende Stück zu Kai. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er war viel älter als der Blonde, und konnte ihm wetten nicht das bieten was dieser sich wünschte.

Ich sollte mich für ihn freuen, dachte Masa. Doch das konnte er irgendwie nicht. Auf der einen Seite natürlich freute er sich schon für Kai…aber es kam nicht wirklich von Herzen.

„Ich sollte mich damit abfinden!" Sagte er laut, trank sein Glas leer und füllte es mit dem letzten Rest der Flasche erneut. Als er es gerade wieder an seine Lippen hob, ging außen auf der Terrasse das Licht an. Verdutzt stellet er das Glas ab und stand auf. Ein Vogel, eine Katze oder ein Hund vermochte es nicht, dass der Bewegungsmelder gekoppelt mit dem Licht anging. Langsam trat er ans Fenster.

Auf der Terrasse konnte er niemanden sehen. Gerade als er wieder zum Sofa gehen wollte vernahm er ein lautes poltern. Erneut sah er hinaus, doch sah er wieder niemanden. Er drehte sich rum, ging an einen Schrank und griff nach einer seiner Waffen. Ihm war das alles nicht ganz geheuer. Leise öffnet er die Tür zur Terrasse und trat raus. „Wer ist da?" Rief er laut. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Oh man, das ist der Wein, ich bilde mir schon ein hier wäre jemand, dachte Masa.

Sein Blick viel auf den Boden. Hier war jemand gewesen. Die Spuren im Schnee verrieten es, denn diese waren frisch. Langsam mit gezogener und entsicherte Waffe ging er am Geländer entlang zur kleinen Treppe die in den Garten führte. Das Licht erhellte diesen Bereich nicht mehr und er musst seine Augen anstrengen um etwas erkennen zu können.

Wieder hörte er ein kleines rascheln. Schnell ging er die Treppe hinunter, richtete seine Waffe in die Richtung aus welcher das Geräusch kam. Im selben Moment erkannte er eine Person und vor allem wer es war. Schnell sicherte er seine Waffe wieder. „Kai?!" Fragte er etwas ungläubig und ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

Ja es war Kai. Er saß im Schnee und umfasste mit der einen Hand seinen Knöchel. Als Masa sich runterbeugte, sah der Blonde ihn erschrocken an. Schnell bildeten sich Tränen in den Augen des Jüngeren und er fiel Masa um den Hals. „Ach scheiße…", wimmerte er leise.

Masa verstand Momentan sehr wenig.

Warum war Kai hier?

Warum lag er hier im Schnee?

Warum war er überhaupt im Garten anstatt vorne durch die Tür rein zu kommen?

Der ältere schlang die Arme um den vor Kälte zitternden Körper. „Hey…beruhig dich erst mal…", flüsterte er leise. Kai schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Na komm, lass uns erst mal reingehen, du holst dir den Tot". Masa richtete sich auf und zog Kai mit auf die Beine.

„Ahh…", kam es von dem Blonden als er fest auf beiden Beinen stand. Ein höllischer

Schmerz zog von seinem linken Knöchel dem Bein hinauf und er krallte sich an Masa um nicht gleich wieder im Schnee zu landen. „Was ist?" Fragte dieser schnell und besorgt und gab Kai den suchenden halt. „Ich…ich bin die Treppe gestützt…mein Fuß…au…". Schneller als Kai es registrieren konnte, nahm Masa ihn auf seine Arme und brachte ihn vor der klirrenden Kälte in Sicherheit.

Vorsichtig ließ der Yakuza seinen Schützling auf dem Sofa ab. Half ihm aus der Jacke und kniete sich dann vor ihn. „Uh…." Murrte der Jüngere leise, als Masa ihm aus dem Schuh half und ihm seine Socke auszog. „Geschwollen…", sagt er leise als er Kais Knöcheln im dämmrigen Licht des Kaminfeuers sah. „Verdammt…so passiert auch nur mir!"

Vorsichtig taste Masa den Knöchel ab immer wieder zuckte Kai vor Schmerz zusammen. „Gebrochen ist auf keinen Fall was…wahrscheinlich verstaucht oder gezerrt…ich werde ihn dir erst mal verbinden…wenn es morgen nicht besser wird, soll sich das mal ein Arzt ansehen…", Masa stand auf und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„So das müsste fürs erste okay sein…", Masa packte die restlichen Utensilien wieder in das kleine Kästchen mit dem Verbandszeug und stellte dies neben der Tür auf das kleine Schränkchen. Danach setzte er sich neben dem Blonden, griff nach einer Decke und legte diese um ihn. „Und nun…erklär mir mal warum du erstens hier bist und zweitens im Garten warst anstatt vorne die Tür rein zu kommen?"

Kai fühlte deutliches Unbehagen in seinem Körper aufsteigen. Er zog die Decke enger uns seufzte schwer. „Naja das…das mit Rino…", er brach ab. „Er muss ein Idiot sein das er dich nicht wollte!" Sagte Masa schnell und zog den Jungen in seine Arme. „Nein…das …das ist es nicht. Er wollte mich schon…aber…aber ich ihn nicht mehr!" Erklärte Kai leise und starrte ins Feuer. „Was? Aber warum…ich dachte du liebst ihn…!"

„Das dachte ich auch…bis…naja…bis wir zusammen auf dem Bett lagen…und er mich küsste…das…ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll…", Kai atmete tief durch. „Als du mich geküsst hast, habe ich mich wohl gefühlt…du schaffst es nur mit einem Kuss mir die Sinne zu rauben und meinen ganzen Körper zu verwirren…aber als er mich heute küsste…war da…nichts…rein gar nichts. Selbst seine Berührungen…lösten nicht ein angenehmes Gefühl in mir aus…deine hingegen bringen mich in den Wahnsinn…". Kai schloss seine Augen. Er war einfach nur verwirrt.

Auch Masa wusste momentan nicht ganz, wie er das alles einordnen sollte.

„Masa?" Kai durchbrach die Stille. „Ja?"

„Ach schon gut…", der Blonde winkte ab und zog die Decke noch enger an sich. „Na jetzt sag schon. Du weißt doch ich mag es nicht wenn du etwas anfängst und dann einfach abbrichst!"

Der Jüngere nickte, natürlich wusste er dies. „Aber wenn ich es sage…dann… ich …ich weiß nicht…wie..", „…wie ich reagieren werde?" Beendet Masa Kais gestottere und der Blonde nickte. „Wenn du es wissen würdest, dann müsstest du mich nicht fragen. Aber kann ich denn so schlimm reagieren, dass dir deine Aussage angst machen muss?" Kai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag mir einfach was du sagen wolltest!" Bat ihn der Yakuza.

Kai schwieg einen Moment, kämpfte mit sich bevor der sich entschloss es einfach zu sagen. „Was…was ist wenn ich nun weiß, dass ich mir das mit Rino nur eingebildet habe weil er im richtigen Moment an meiner Seite war und ich daher die ganze Lage einfach missverstanden habe…was…wenn…wenn ich mir eingeredet habe ihn zu lieben…obwohl es nicht so ist!"

„Das ist vielleicht eine blöde Lage, aber schlimm ist das nicht…", Sagte Masa leise. „Und wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich glaube in Wirklichkeit dich zu lieben?" Jetzt sah Kai zum ersten Mal den Älteren mit einem leicht ängstlichen Blick an.

Masa stand leicht benommen auf. Ging erst zum Kamin und legte Holz nach bevor er zum Fenster ging und hinaus starrte. Mittlerweile war aus dem leichten Schneefall ein regelrechter Schneesturm geworden. Passend zu dem Empfindungen des Älteren.

Er liebt mich? Fragte er sich in Gedanken immer wieder.

Kai sah zu ihm. „Sag doch was…bitte Masa…meinetwegen lach mich aus…aber schweig nicht!" Bat er ihn verzweifelt. Noch immer sagte der Yakuza nichts, Kai wurde langsam wahnsinnig. „Masa…komm schon…", „Sicher, dass es dir ernst ist, mit dem was du gerade gesagt hast?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

Kai zögerte einen kurzen Moment. „Ich…ich weiß es nicht. Aber wie kann ich mir auch sicher sein. Ich war noch nie in solch einer Lage wie jetzt…ich habe mich noch nie so merkwürdig gefühlt wie jetzt…ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich es richtig deuten soll…".

Masa ging wieder zu dem verzweifelten Jungen und setzte sich neben ihn. „Bist du gerne in meiner nähe?" Fragte er leise. „Ja!" Kam die klare und schnelle Antwort von Kai.

„Gehst du gerne mit mir weg?"

„Ja…liebend gerne, nur schade das es so selten ist!"

„Wie fühlst du dich in meiner nähe?"

„Wohl…Sicher…Geborgen…"

Masa seufzte schwer, langsam beugte er sich zu dem Blonden und küsste ihn sanft.

„Was fühlst du jetzt?"

„Ein angenehmes kribbeln…und und…das Verlangen nach mehr!" Gab Kai ehrlich zu und lächelte verlegen.

„Masa als ich sagte, dass ich Rino liebte, war das meine ehrliche Meinung. Er hat Gefühle in mir ausgelöst die ich so noch nicht kannte. Aber die letzten Tage…hast du etwas in mir ausgelöst was mit diesen Gefühlen nicht mehr zu vergleichen ist…ich…ich bin mir sicher das ich ihn nicht liebe…aber ich kann dir nicht wirklich sagen das die Gefühle die ich dir gegenüber empfinde, die sind die alle Menschen als –wahre Liebe- bezeichnen…", „Lass die anderen Menschen raus…und sage mir wie du diese Gefühle nennst!"

Kai schwieg wieder einen kurzen Moment und antwortete dann kurz und knapp. „Liebe!"

Masas Herz schlug Saltos vor Freude. Sein Blut rauschte in Hochgeschwindigkeit durch seine Adern und erhitze seinen Körper. Ein lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Älteren. „Gut!"

„Gut?" Fragte Kai leicht verwirrt nach und Masa nickte. „Denn jetzt kann ich auch dir was sagen!"

Er zog den Blonden wieder eng in seine Arme. „Als du mir damals immer von deinem Boss vorgeschwärmt hast…habe ich mir für dich gefreut…aber in einem Teil von mir sah das nicht so aus. Ich wollte dich gar nicht hergeben. Und als du mich dann darum gebeten hast…mit dir zu schlafen, dir zu zeigen wie sich alles anfühlte und ablaufen könnte…war ich einerseits froh aber ich hatte auch Angst. Meine Gefühle für dich sind schon lange vor dem Tot deines Vaters keine rein Freundschaftlichen mehr gewesen. Daher habe ich nicht gleich zugestimmt…erst nachdem ich ein wenig nachdenken konnte. Weißt du…", Masa schwieg kurz „…ich dachte, wenn du dich nun schon verliebt hast und ich wirklich keinerlei Chancen mehr habe, dann könnte ich dir, indem ich dir helfen immerhin einmal so nahe sein wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe…ich weiß…das war ein mieser Zug…aber…irgendwie…nun ja…!" Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte schwer. „Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass du mir hättest nicht schöneres sagen können, wie das du mich liebst…denn mir geht es nicht anders…", er sah Kai ernst und dennoch sanft an. „…denn ich liebe dich auch!"

Das Feuer im Kamin war nun fast ganz aus. Kai und Masa saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Um es genauer zu definieren, eigentlich redeten sie über Kyosukes Liebesleben. Es ging sie nichts an, aber dennoch interessierten sich beide dafür. Gerade weil dieser sonst immer den Eindruck gemacht hatte, dass er keine Beziehung bräuchte, und auf keinen Fall ein Mann. Nun war beides eingetreten. „Du ziehst ihn immer noch damit auf…"

Fragte Kai leise und gähnte leicht. Masa lachte. „Ja, aber auch nur weil ich ihn sonst nie schmollen sehe…!" Sanft küsste der Schwarzhaarige den jüngeren. „Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen…es ist schon spät…". Kai hatte da nichts dagegen.

Als Kai aufstand fragte Masa schnell „Geht es?" Der Blonde lächelte. „Ja, ist schon besser als vorher, es schmerzt noch ein wenig…aber es ist eindeutig besser geworden…!" Als sie beide im Flur standen konnte Kai sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. „Zu dir oder zu mir…" er lachte leise. Links ging es zu seinen Räumen und weiter gerade aus zu Masas. Dieser dachte einen kurzen Augenblick nach. „Zu mir…!" Er wollte Kai weiter gerade aus drücken. „Warte…ich brauch noch was worin ich schlafen kann…ich kann unmöglich in diesen Klamotten schlafen…". Masa lachte herzhaft. „Och…ich glaube du wirst jetzt gleich eh nicht schlafen…und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin hat sich das Problem auch gelöst…also…hop weiter in mein Zimmer…". Kai sah ihn misstrauisch an. „So und du meinst das ich das mit mir machen lasse!"

„Du hast gar keine Wahl…", „…und was ist wenn ich keine Lust habe…?" „Dann sorge ich dafür das du welche bekommst…aber das brauche ich ja nicht…denn das du es auch willst, sehe ich dir deutlich an…also spiel nicht mit mir…sonst spiel ich gleich mit dir…", drohte Masa ihm auf eine Liebevolle Art. „Du spielst mit mir…ach? Na ich bin gespannt…", Kai konnte sich auf diese Worte nicht wirklich einen Reim machen und wollte schon gar nicht glauben das sie ernst gemeint waren.

„Na warte…." Masa packte ihn und legte ihn über seine Schultern. „Heyyyyyy…", murrte Kai und zappelte leicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ ihn erst wieder runter als in seinem Zimmer waren. Das Zimmer war nur, dank der Lichterketten, dämmrig beleuchtet und vermittelte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. „Duuuuu…", begann Kai und wollte gerade weiter sprechen als Masa ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte und ihn nach hinten auf sein Bett drückte.

„Ich was?" Wollte er wissen. „N-n-nichts…", schnell zog der Blonde seinen Beschützer zu einem weitern Kuss nahe an sich. Masa erwiderte den Kuss erst sanft, dann immer stürmischer. Dabei begann er Kais Weinrotes Hemd zu öffnen. Gut das Kai solche modernen Klamotten mochte, so brauchte der Ältere nur den Reisverschluss zu öffnen…und das ging schnell. Als er Kais zarte Haut berührte, seufzte der Blonde genüsslich in den Kuss. „Kalt ist dir schon mal nicht mehr…", flüsterte Masa ihm ins Ohr und umkreiste mit dem Zeigefinger Kais linke Brustwarze. „Nicht…wirklich…eher warm…aber wenn du so weiter machst wohl eher heiß…", hauchte der Jüngere. „Oh…heiß wird nicht das einzige sein…", versprach ihm Masa, streifte Kais Hemd über die Schultern ab und Band damit Blitzschnell seine Hände über dem Kopf mit diesem zusammen. Zur Vorsorge so, dass Kai keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu befreien oder die Hände wieder nach vorne zu nehmen.

Ich liebe Betten wo man sein Essen festbinden kann, dachte Masa belustigt. „Ähhh…." Kam es von dem deutlich überrumpelten Kai. „Was machst du denn daaaa?"

„Tja…ich spiele mit dir…oder sollte ich sagen…mit deinem Körper…" ein viel sagendes grinsen trat auf das Gesicht des älteren. „Ahm…okay…ich kann dich ja momentan unmöglich daran hindern…", Kai musste leise lachen. Irgendwie möchte er diese lüsterne Seite an seinem Beschützer. „Verdammt gut erkannt…!"

Nochmals nahm Masa den Mund seines Geliebten in besitz, bevor er quälend langsam seinen weg über den Hals nach unten antrat. „Schließ deine Augen…", bat er den Blonden. Kai gehorchte.

Neckend umspielte die geschickte Zunge des älteren die rechte Brustwarze, saugte ab und zu leicht daran und wartete bis sich diese ihm entgegen richtete. Als er zärtlich hinein biss, keucht Kai leise auf. Innerlich schmunzelnd widmete sich der Schwarzhaarige mit der gleichen Sorgfalt der anderen Seite. Seine rechte Hand strich an Kais Körper hinunter, öffnete dessen Hose und glitt hinein. Mein Gott, er war jetzt schon so erregt, wie würde der Blonde ihn anflehen, dessen war sich Masa sicher. Er strich über die immer deutlich werdendere Beule in seiner Short und entlocke erneut dem Blonden ein keuchen.

Kai ließ seine Augen geschlossen und achtete genau auf das was er fühlte. Genau das wollte er spüren wenn ihn jemand berührte, dieses brennen an allen berührten stellen, dieses warme kribbeln in seinem Körper. Er seufzte zufrieden als er spürte, wie der Ältere mit dem Mund immer tiefer wanderte. Als er spürte das Masa ihn von seiner engen Jeans befreien wollte hob er bereitwillig sein Becken ein wenig. Mit seiner Jeans verschwand auch seine Short. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den älteren an. „Das ist aber jetzt unfair…", meckerte er gespielt. Am liebsten hätte er diesem die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, aber in anbetracht seiner Lage war dies unmöglich. „So…findest du…?"

Während Masa sich wieder über ihn beugte um ihn zu Küssen, legte seine linke Hand sich um Kais pralles Glied um es ein wenig zu stimulieren. Der Blonde stöhnt heftig in den Kuss hinein. „Das …das ist unfair…ich will dich auch ohne Klamotten sehen…", schmollte Kai. „Blöd das du nicht selbst dafür Sorgen kannst, was?" Kai verdrehte die Augen. Ja und wie blöd, dachte er.

„Komm schon Masa…bitte…", bettelte Kai leise, doch der ältere schien ihn zu überhören.

Mal langsam und mal wieder schneller massierte der Yakuza das Glied seines Geliebten. Kai wimmerte und windete sich schon vor Lust. „Ahh…Masa nicht …hör auf… ich …ich kann meinen Körper nicht…mehr… uhhh… kontrollieren… Masaaaaa", Kai hatte die Augen nur noch ein wenig offen und den Blick auf Masa gerichtet. Doch dieser hörte nicht auf, im Gegenteil. Er verschwand aus Kais Blickfeld. Als dieser den Kopf hob um ihn wieder an zusehen, sah er wie dieser gerade seine Heißen Lippen um sein Glied schloss.

Alleine der Anblick sorgte für ein angenehmes Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf.

Als der Schwarzhaarige zusätzlich wieder eine Hand hinzunahm war es um den Blonden schnell geschehen. Auch wenn Kai wirklich gewollt hätte, hätte er seinen Höhepunkt nun nicht mehr zurück halten können.

„Das war gemein…", hauchte Kai leise. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte noch von diesem erleichternden Moment. Masa löste Kais Hände aus der Befangenheit und lächelt ihn an. „Du weißt noch gar nicht wie gemein ich sein kann…", erklärte er frech.

Endlich, dachte der Blonde erleichtert als seine Hände wieder frei waren. Schnell zog er den Yakuza zu einem gierigen Kuss ran und begann dessen Hemd von oben nach unten aufzuknöpfen. Er streifte das hellgraue Hemd von Masa Schultern, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut nach unten. „Viel zu eng…", sagt Kai frech als er an Masas Hose angelangt war. "Da könntest du recht haben…", „Und was machen wir nun?" Kai grinste.

„Ich glaube da findest du schon eine Lösung…".

Kai öffnete die Schnalle des Schwarzen Ledergürtels und zog diesen aus den Schlaufen. Unbeachtet ließ er diesem zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich an der teuren Stoffhose zu schaffen machte. „Schrecklich, nicht mal an Weihnachten kannst du normale Kelidung tragen…dabei finde ich eine Jenas und ein Shirt an dir noch viel besser als diese blöden Anzüge…!"

„Lass mich nicht mehr warten…", bat Kai ihn, als Masa wieder anfing sich mit hauchzarten küssen tiefer zu wandern. „…occch…".

„Du willst es doch auch…quäl uns beide nicht so lange und nimm mich…", Masa musste dank dieser Aussage des Blonden lachen. „Wie direkt du immer wirst wenn du was willst…aber du hast recht…!" Der Yakuza zog seine Nachttischschublade auf und griff nach einer Tube mit Gleitcreme. „Deswegen wolltest du das wir zu dir gehen..", Kai grinste frech. „Bingo…es geht zwar auch ohne…aber so ist es angenehmer…aber das wirst du schnell selbst merken!"

Der ältere öffnete die Tube und verteile etwas auf seinen Fingern. Mit diesen wanderte er dann zwischen Kais Beine. Der Blonde zuckte zusammen als er die kühle creme spürte. „Angenehmer…" Fragte er leicht skeptisch. „Na in dem Moment nicht, aber jetzt schon…", im gleichen Moment wo der Schwarzhaarige dies sagte drang er mit zwei Fingern ein. Kai stöhnte laut auf und krallte beide Händen einen kurzen Moment ins Bettlaken. „Na, weißt du jetzt was ich meine…", fragte Masa und lächelte sanft. „Hmmm jaaa…tiefer…", bat ihn der Blonde und schloss die Augen. Masa gehorchte, bewegte seine Finger ein wenig, mal zog er sie ein Stück zurück um wieder weit vordringen zu können, mal suchte er den Süßen Punkt im inneren des jungen.

„Komm schon in mich…", bettelte Kai nach einiger Zeit. Der Yakuza zog gehorsam seine Finger zurück legte sich neben Kai auf die Seite und drehte den Jungen mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. Ganz langsam drang er in den jüngeren ein, legte im gleichen Moment eine Hand um den Blonden und strich über seinen Oberkörper. Neckte die kleinen Süßen stellen an seinem Körper und genoss die enge die sein Glied umhüllte.

Kai wandt den Kopf ein wenig, sodass er Masa auch in dieser Stellung in die Augen sehen konnte.

Die warmen Lippen des anderen empfingen seine liebevoll.

Die sanften stöße wurden intensiver, schneller tiefer. Angefeuert von Kais süßem Stöhnen ließ sich Masa von seinem Empfindungen vorantreiben. Doch bevor der jüngere erneut von den Klippen der Lust stürzen konnte, zog sich der Schwarzhaarige komplett aus ihm zurück.

Kai murrte leise und öffnet seine Augen wieder.

Masa richtet sich ein wenig auf, drehte den Blonden auf den Rücken und legt sich zwischen ihn. Mit einem glatten Stoß befand er sich wieder tief im inneren des Blonden. Das stöhnen beider Männer hallte durch den kleine Raum. Kai schlang die Arme um seinen Geliebten und sah tief in dessen vor erregung funkelnde Augen. „Ahh…schneller…", stöhnte Kai laut und Masa kam dieser bitte nach.

Eng umschlungen, verwickelt im Kampf ihrer Zungen, stiegen beide die Stufen der Lust hinauf um ihr gemeinsam im gleichen Moment mit einem lauten Aufschrei zu erliegen.

Geschafft sank Masa auf den schweißnassen Körper des Blonden. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchten beide ihren Atem schnellstmöglich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Weißt du, dass dies das schönste Weihnachten ist, was ich je hatte…?" Fragte Kai leise. Der Schwarzhaarige hob seinen Kopf, strich mit der linken Hand, eine verschwitzte blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. „Nicht nur deins…und wir werden noch viele schöne Weihnachten habe…dessen bin ich mir sicher!" Kai nickte überglücklich und zog ihm zu einem federleichten Kuss heran.


End file.
